ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10,000 (Original)
Ben 10,000 is Ben Tennyson's alias after twenty years of being a superhero, who appeared in the episodes Ben 10,000 and noncanon Ken 10 in the future was explored. Twenty years into the future, Ben has become a full-time hero. He no longer needs to conceal his identity and is recognized everywhere as Ben 10,000, no matter what alien form he is using. The name comes from the fact that now Ben has access to 10,000 alien forms, he also has unlocked the Omnitrix's master control function, allowing him to switch forms at will, without timing out. Having been fighting crime for such a long time, Ben has grown into a more strict and serious character, going so far as to stop naming his aliens(which the present Ben considers "half the fun" of using them), and has a darker way of dealing with villains, such as defeating Vilgax by literally mutilating him, though his interaction with his past self in the episode Ben 10,000 causes him to lighten up somewhat, naming his aliens all over again. Ben's alien forms have aged with him, which is evident in their appearances and abilities. For example, Ben 10,000's XLR8 is noticeably taller with gray outlines in place of the ordinary blue, as well as being considerably faster. In the episode Ken 10, it was shown that Ben has a son named Kenny Tennyson(after Ben's cousin Ken). On his tenth birthday he gives him an Omnitrix like the one he had in the original series(like his one, he has only 10 accessible aliens and times out). The aliens he gave Ken were Spitter, Buzzshock, Shellhead, Ditto, Wildvine, Stinkfly, Toepick, XLR8 and more. It was also revealed he has a daughter named Gwen(after his cousin Gwen Tennyson), who could be the girl that gave Ken a present at Kenny's birthday party. One possible way for this future to have happened is that in the five year time-skip in the original series and Alien Force, Ben apparently had the Omnitrix removed, but what if he didn't? It is possible that after he went to the future, it made it so he didn't want it to happen to him, so he eventually took it off. That could possibly lead to him and Kevin still being enemies, him and Kai Green dating and getting married which would explain Ken Tennyson's skin color and dark hair. Also the same villains might have appeared in this timeline (the villains from Alien Force) but he would've handled them with ease because if never took it off then he would've got access to all of his aliens at a younger age and learned how to use them effectively by the time he was 15 which is Alien Force age. It would also mean that the Ultimatrix wouldn't have been created because Ben would've fully mastered the Omnitrix, so Azmuth probably would've saw no need to make the Ultimatrix. Another possibility is that Azmuth did create the Ultimatrix but was unable to finish it and it remained in storage on Galvan Prime. It possible the Albedo never stole the Utimatrix because Ben's Omnitrix had access to Grey Matter's form (because Ben's & Albedo's Omnitrix are in sync with one another), as this was Albedo's main reason for stealing the Ultimatrix in the first place. He was voiced by Fred Tatasciore.This omnitrix might be the new one azmuth was talking about Aliens Used *Wildmutt *Heatblast *Stinkfly *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Four Arms *Way Big *Spitter *Buzzshock *Articguana Category:Characters Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Tennyson Family Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Plumbers Category:Parents Category:Male Characters